


Everything ends with a Bullet.

by JarlEzzzekiel



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarlEzzzekiel/pseuds/JarlEzzzekiel
Summary: Blind eyes are those that see best..





	Everything ends with a Bullet.

Air as thick as the morning fog within the Oregon forest, clouded and muddied by life's rebel tyrants, their passion that of careless destruction for their craving and drowning out of their past...

The smoke rose through the air in a thin yet steady column, but came to be gently broken as its creator took in its savory draft without a hint nor thought of a tension building to exert the foul substance from its lungs.. But rather, a symphony of meloncholy sounding within its users head, the raging of a fire, the slashing winds of a storm, the cry of a bullet escaping the chamber and whistling through the air, all having brought the same wrath upon their target victim..

Their eyes shed no tears as their breathes grew fragile, the dams of which once held back salty rivers of emotionless release having no more purpose as the source of their power having ran dry.. Drained over the past years spent just as this, but no more...

They put an end to their flow of memories as they let their last key to the past fall to the ground, just to be meet with the chilly November winds and the ceramic of an ashtray upon which it's short life came to an end, casting its user once more in the dark night shadows, within the rusty maze of cars that had been littered with bottles of a brew known as beer, often paired with the cigarettes that only remained by their stomped out buds..

The cinder blocks that surrounds them were not bare but had a life of their own written upon them, memories as of written into stone...

_Chloe was here._

_Rachel was here._

_Max was here._

They were here... 

The figure was now only cast in the moonlight which bathed their physique, dramatic as the shadows still remained over their face yet highlighted their drawn upon body, a tattoo on the right arm. Emerald leafs among vines of thorns, Crimson flowers along a Scarlet ribbon, and a sandy aged skull in the center of the sleeve, aged upon a wearer whom was still so young yet had seen so much, and lost just as much as their Sapphire Blue Eyes...

A metallic shine was the last glisten the moon would lay upon the scene as the figure drifted off into slumber, it coming from a trio of Bullets on the figures neck.. Each of which held their own initials, immortalized just the same as those of the wall...


End file.
